


Kiss You Inside Out

by lovelyairi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, emotional ish, needy soo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9244310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: There was nothing Jongin loved doing moreThan embracing Kyungsoo to his fullest capacity





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first kaisoo one shot ^^ finally posting it on here aha  
> Hope y'all enjoy, again, I don't edit my work so don't mind any errors~

Jongin returned home later that evening and he was beyond exhausted. The dance rehearsal had run longer than expected and he wanted nothing more than to take a bath and eat some warm food before bed.

He clumsily opened the door and tossed his bag to the side, he'd probably get scolded for it tomorrow but he didn't care. He stumbled into the small home and sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Jongin?" a small voice caught his attention and he slowly looked up. Kyungsoo was stood on the stairwell that lead up to the bedrooms, he was wearing only Jongin's dress shirt that reached his plump thighs and covered the edge of his briefs.

"Hey baby, are you heading to bed early?" Jongin asked. It was only about 9pm, so it was weird to see Kyungsoo in his pajamas so early, although it wasn't unusual for the elder to spend a whole day in bed.

"No... I missed you." Kyungsoo answered, taking subtle steps towards his lover. Jongin smiled at him, opening his arms as the elder stepped closer to him. Without another word Jongin embraced him in a warm hug.

"I'm sorry, after the recital is over things will go back to normal." he promised, pressing a kiss into Kyungsoo's soft hair. The elder hummed and tip toed as he wrapped his arms around Jongin's neck.

"You're so small." Jongin chuckled into his ear, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo's waist to pull him closer. He liked how Kyungsoo fit in his arms, and he liked the way just a simple hug was enough to make him feel at ease.

"Don't work too hard okay? I worry." Kyungsoo mumbled into Jongin's chest. They parted and Kyungsoo looked down at the ground, Jongin lifted his chin and they made eye contact.

"I know, I'm not the one who's at home because I fainted at work though." Jongin reminded him and Kyungsoo pursed his lips, pulling away from the younger's touch.

"Go take a shower, I'll get dinner ready." Kyungsoo ordered and Jongin grinned before heading up the stairs. They had always promised to eat together when they could, so neither Kyungsoo or Jongin minded waiting for the other.

Kyungsoo quietly but skillfully put together the dishes he had made earlier that afternoon, all he had to do was heat up what was necessary and plate up the rest. He stretched and yawned as he scooped the rice.

"Mmm smells great." Jongin said as he hopped down the steps, his hair was messy and wet still, droplets landing on the floor. Kyungsoo sat down first and the younger sat across from him.

They ate in silence at first before small conversations began to stir. Kyungsoo asked about his rehearsals and Jongin asked whether he was feeling better or not. Kyungsoo had always been frail, since his anxiety made him an insomniac.

"That was great, thanks Soo." Jongin nuzzled Kyungsoo's cheek as the two stood side by side washing and drying the dishes. The elder giggled and moved away from the affectionate male.

"I missed you a lot." Kyungsoo sighed as he pressed their hips together, Jongin looked at him with a slightly worried expression, but the elder was looking down at his hands as he dried them.

"Kyungsoo?" he called the elder's name as he walked towards the stairs. Jongin had been coming home late for the past weeks but he always came home, they did spend time together so he couldn't understand why he was being missed so much.

"I'll talk to you in the room." Kyungsoo said without looking back at him. Jongin froze. Did he do something wrong again? It wasn't like he was a bad guy, it was just... sometimes he couldn't tell what Kyungsoo needed.

He took a few moments to be lost in his thoughts before he followed the elder upstairs, his steps slow as he entered their shared bedroom. Kyungsoo was sitting on the bed, looking at the candle on the nightside table.

Jongin closed the door behind him and cautiously approached his lover, Kyungsoo didn't acknowledge his presence until he was a step away. That was when he looked up at him, his large eyes staring into Jongin's.

"Kyungsoo?" he whispered, his fingers shaking as he tried to calm himself down. When Kyungsoo smiled at him his breath hitched, those lips pulled into their signature heart shape and he swooned.

"What're you so nervous about? Come, sit beside me." he laughed softly, patting the spot beside him. Jongin kept his head down as he took a seat beside the elder, making sure to keep his distance.

But Kyungsoo wasn't liking the lack of contact and he scooted closer, leaning his head on Jongin's shoulder as he intertwined their fingers, their hands resting in the younger's lap.

"What did you want to talk about?" the curiosity was eating him, and suddenly he was feeling guilty for things he didn't even do. Kyungsoo took in a deep breath and nuzzled against Jongin before answering.

"I'm just struggling with some things again. Insecurities, thoughts, the usual. I miss you." he sighed. He kept his eyes closed as he soaked in the feeling of Jongin beside him.

"Is this because I haven't been home?" Jongin asked, he knew not to instantly correct the elder's insecurities, Kyungsoo wasn't looking for compliments. He shifted slightly so that he could face the elder but he kept his face hidden.

"I don't know." he answered and Jongin hated the spike of frustration inside of him. It was the anxiety, it wasn't Kyungsoo, he had to remind himself this every time. Being with Kyungsoo was a choice, not a chore.

"How can I make it so you're at ease?" Jongin's tone was serious and Kyungsoo appreciated it so much. He wrapped his arms around the younger's slender form and bit his lip.

"Make it so even when you're not here, you're here with me." the request was complicated but simple at the same time. Jongin gently cupped the elder's cheek, lifting his face so that they could look each other in the eye.

"I'm here with you. And I always will be." he said before he pressed their lips together. Kyungsoo sighed and keened into the warmth pouring from his lover, oh, how he missed this.

Jongin kept his hand on Kyungsoo's cheek, gently caressing the soft skin beneath his eye and he carefully pushed Kyungsoo down onto the mattress. He pulled away and looked down at him.

"I'll never stop showing you, how much I love you." Jongin breathed and Kyungsoo's heart melted at his words. The younger leaned downward and began kissing his way down the elder's neck, Kyungsoo twitched as he felt teeth and tongue grazing his skin.

"How much I need you." he sucked a possessive mark onto his collarbone and Kyungsoo whimpered. His body squirming as he yearned to feel something more, and Jongin was going to give it to him.

"How much I think about you." he began unbuttonning his shirt that was on the elder and removed it, revealing even more beautiful skin and a clothed semi hard cock.

Normally Jongin would've teased him about it, but tonight he remained silent. He wordlessly kissed Kyungsoo's chest, where his heart was before he began lapping at the brown nub.

"Ah Jongin." Kyungsoo shivered, his hands gripping into the duvet. Jongin let his warm hands run up and down Kyungsoo's sides, loving the feeling dancing beneath his fingertips.

"You're so beautiful." Kyungsoo's eyes fluttered open, unaware of when he had closed them and he saw Jongin looking down at him. Complete admiration dawning the younger's face. 

It made Kyungsoo feel like he was an angel.

Kyungsoo curled his fingers into Jongin's hair before he pulled him down for a kiss. He eased his tongue into the younger's mouth and tasted him, loving the savoury taste bursting in his mouth.

Jongin moaned as their tongues intertwined and his hips lowered, brushing their growing erections against one another, Kyungsoo disconnected the kiss with a gasp and Jongin was biting his neck again.

"Jongin please." he whined as he bucked his hips upward, wanting to feel more friction. Jongin kissed the deep bite mark he had made before he trailed his hand down into the elder's briefs.

He wrapped his hand around Kyungsoo's sore member and pressed his thumb onto the slit before he stroked it. Kyungsoo thighs naturally clenched together against Jongin's hip but he kept them apart.

"I want to feel you." Kyungsoo's voice could barely be heard but Jongin obeyed. He got off of the bed and removed his clothing before he lifted Kyungsoo's legs. He looked deep into the elder's owl eyes as he kissed his ankle.

Kyungsoo's heart quickened at the sight and when Jongin kissed his inner thigh he was trembling with desire. The younger removed his briefs and dropped his legs back onto the mattress.

Kyungsoo lifted his arms and Jongin knew what he wanted, he wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo's waist and lay down on top of him. The smaller let out a breath of relief and tightened his hold around Jongin's shoulders.

They lay there for a moment, completely still. Not a single thing was rushing them as they simply embraced one another. Kyungsoo loved Jongin immensely and the younger felt the same way.

Sometimes they didn't need to convey that through words.

Jongin closed his eyes and pressed a kiss against Kyungsoo's temple, he then kissed his cheek and kissed the corner of his mouth. Kyungsoo closed his eyes as well, enjoying the feeling.

Their lips touched once again and Kyungsoo could feel his body becoming one with Jongin's, even if they weren't connected yet. He loved this feeling, and he missed it so much.

"Show me Jongin, show me everything." he mumbled against plump lips. Jongin kissed him playfully and flashed an attractive smile before pulling away to resume their previous position.

By this time their erections had calmed down but it wasn't hard to bring it up again, not when the atmosphere was beginning to turn steamy. Jongin took in a deep breath before he kneaded the soft flesh of Kyungsoo's ass in his hands.

"J-jongin." his voice was so cute Jongin thought, in these moments it was hard to remember that he was younger. Kyungsoo's weight was focused on his shoulder blades and Jongin rested one of his legs on his shoulder.

"I forgot to get the lube, minding getting it for me Soo?" Jongin laughed and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes before reaching over into their bedside drawer, he tossed it to the younger between his legs and he caught it.

"Three fingers will be enough, I'm already a little stretched out." Kyungsoo informed him with pink dusting his cheeks. Jongin raised an eyebrow clearly taken aback by the confession.

"Were you doing naughty things Soo?" he teased and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes again, pouting ever so slightly as he lazily stroked his dick that was curled up onto his abdomen.

"I missed you." he simply stated and he almost regretted it because the way that Jongin's expression drowned and his shoulder's dropped was painful to see. He sighed and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Jongin, you're here with me now and that's more than enough." he reminded and Jongin nodded, gently squeezing Kyungsoo's thigh in reassurance that he was okay. Kyungsoo lay back down and Jongin opened the half empty bottle, letting the gel glide onto his fingers.

He nimbly rubbed the tip of his index finger against the relaxed muscle before he pushed it inside. Kyungsoo tensed at the intrusion but he calmed himself down quickly.

"Hurry Jongin." he pleaded and Jongin moved his finger in and out, rubbing at the inner walls before he added a second finger. He could only imagine how Kyungsoo had played with himself earlier if he was already prepped.

Jongin curled three fingers inside of the elder's body, letting his fingernails brush against his prostate but never directly making contact which caused the elder to groan in frustration.

He removed his fingers and used the excess lubrication to slick his neglected cock, he hissed as he pumped himself to straining hardness, his cockhead red and angry.

"Ready?" Jongin pressed his tip onto Kyungsoo's puckered entrance and the elder nodded, leaning up to capture Jongin's lips as impaled himself. Jongin kissed back and buried his cock deep inside the elder.

"Mmm." Kyungsoo hummed into Jongin's mouth, he loved the throbbing organ inside of him, it always made him feel warm. Jongin lifted Kyungsoo so that he was sitting in his lap.

"Jongin!" the elder gasped as the younger's cock was pressing hard into his prostate. Jongin ignored him and continued kissing those lips he loved so much, Kyungsoo's breath was running short and he had to push the younger away.

Jongin watched him with a lazy smile as he caught his breath and Kyungsoo bit his cheek before sticking out his tongue at him. Jongin laughed and he pinched Kyungsoo's backside in revenge.

The elder moved his hips, churning the younger's cock inside of him. Jongin was shocked at the sudden movement and he let out a strangled moan, it sounded like music to Kyungsoo's ears.

Kyungsoo lifted himself up using Jongin as support. He slammed back down and moaned at the pleasure shooting up his spine, he continued his pace and Jongin's large hands on his waist guided him.

"Mm so good Soo." he threw his head back in pleasure and Kyungsoo gently cupped his cheeks, kissing him like his life depended on it. He loved Jongin so much.

"More Jongin, more." he begged, unable to satisfy himself with his uneven movements. Jongin pushed him back and surged deep inside of him, Kyungsoo's thighs shook and his hands scrambled to hold onto the younger.

"I love you." Jongin confessed seriously as he looked down at his one and only. Kyungsoo smiled at him and seeing that heart was more than enough for him. He kissed Kyungsoo's cheek before he started up his harsh pace once more.

Kyungsoo's nails raked along his smooth tanned skin but he didn't care, that pain was a reminder of what was happening between them. Jongin aimed to hit that bundle of nerves each time, driving Kyungsoo into euphoria.

"God Jongin!" Kyungsoo came all over his chest and he clenched around the younger tightly, Jongin moaned and he released inside of the elder. They lay there motionless as they recovered from their highs.

"It's been too long." Jongin admitted, slightly embarrassed at how quickly he had come. Kyungsoo chuckled at him and kissed his forehead, wrapping his legs around Jongin's waist to keep them connected.

"I like having you here." he replied and Jongin flushed at the statement. But he hugged the elder close to him, even though he always held them when they slept at night, this felt so different.

After a moment he reluctantly pulled out because it was starting to feel weird and he went to the washroom, returning with wet towels to wipe them both clean. He tossed it aside when he was done to Kyungsoo's displeasure and cuddled with him.

"Just a few more days okay?" Jongin whispered into his hair, reassuring him. Kyungsoo nodded, pressing his face into Jongin's chest as he squirmed closer then before.

"Okay."

 

Kiss You Inside Out - Hedley


End file.
